marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jakarra (Earth-616)
| Relatives = T'Chaka (father, deceased); Mateena (mother, deceased); Ramonda (step-mother); T'Challa (half-brother); Shuri (half-sister); Ishanta (cousin); Joshua Itobo (cousin); Khanata (cousin); Zuni (cousin); M'Koni (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Kenya; formerly Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (formerly Brown)Category:Brown Eyes | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly Black)Category:Black Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Jakarra has a brutish reddish purple-hued physical form and a monstrous gait. In his human form, Jakarra was uncommonly short. | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hyena Clan leader | Education = | Origin = Human exposed to Vibranium and transformed into a hideous monsterCategory:Vibranium Mutates | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Black Panther #6 | HistoryText = Born the son of the Wakandan king T'Chaka and spy Mateena, Jakarra was raised abroad. Some time following the death of T'Chaka, Jakarra travelled to Wakanda to demand his birthright. Wakanda's regent and Jakarra's uncle S'Yan was mistrustful of him, so he gave Jakarra his inheritance on the condition he didn't meddle in the country's affairs. However, Jakarra didn't keep his word. He fell in with the outcasts of the Hyena Clan and claimed to have ties to the Wakandan throne. After T'Chaka's first son T'Challa ascended to the throne and made Wakanda's existence public to the rest of the world, the Hyena Clan made contact with a Latverian underling, and Jakarra personally entered Wakanda's coordinates into a Doombot which was teleported to Black Panther's throne room. After learning of Jakarra's existence, T'Challa went to Kenya to confront him. On his way, he joined forces with Ororo Munroe. When both reached the Barrier Volcano Complex in the North of the country, Jakarra used a Vibranium to scrape a geothermal pipe. The Hyena Clan had dug deeper into the properties of Vibranium, so Jakarra stabbed himself with the dagger as he was being exposed to the pipe's energies. His body metabolized the Vibranium from the dagger and converted the heat energy into mass, turning Jakarra into a monstrous, swarthy creature. In his new form, Jakarra attempted to kill Black Panther. Knowing that when bound to a living creature, Vibranium could interrupt biological functions if it absorbed too much energy, Black Panther programmed the emmiter of a dagger with a destabilizing energy sequence and stabbed Jakarra with it, causing him muscular paralysis when he absorbed it. Black Panther then had Storm throw Jakarra into a volcano so the energy overload would keep him in stasis, not actually knowing whether doing so would kill him or not. | Powers = Energy Absorption: Since Jakarra's body is bound to Vibranium, he's capable of absoring and weaponizing any kind of energy thrown at him. Superhuman Strength: In his mutated form, Jakarra became a powerful being capable of knocking back Black Panther with a simple slap. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jakarra was originally presented in - as a general of the Wakandan Army who took measures to overthrow his half-brother, T'Challa. Similarly to his retconned appearance in , Jakarra deliberately exposed himself to Vibranium and was mutated. In this new form, Jakarra rampaged throughout Wakanda, until he was defeated by the Black Panther using a special injector that killed him by causing him to explode. | Trivia = | Links = * Jakarra profile at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Bulletproof